<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avatar and Team Voltron by PhantoMask</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596319">Avatar and Team Voltron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantoMask/pseuds/PhantoMask'>PhantoMask</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bending (Avatar), Crime Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is the fire lord, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantoMask/pseuds/PhantoMask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is the new fire lord. He is struggling to juggle being the new fire lord and keeping away the fire bending Garla. it didn't help that he had the Avatar was there for training and to help with the rebellion.  </p><p>finally, he was forced to take a sort of break when the most beautiful man that runs right into him. this man laughs at him with the brightness of the sun itself.  now this beautiful man is forced to work for him and is being more of a distraction then helping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. To much Stress to handle this right now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my version of an ATLA Voltron fanfic.<br/>I hope you guys love it.  I did things a little differently on who is a bender. I wanted to explore it a little differently.<br/>if you want to know why I did it the way I did or have any other questions be free to ask.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith breathed in as he walked down the fire palace halls. He had been increasingly stressed, as war kept creeping closer to his doorstep. He had been doing his best trying to keep the fire rebels out of his kingdom. The leader of the rebel’s ideology was completely backwards and wrong. He felt the Fire nation was superior and it was just wrong, and wanted to rule the whole world under his iron thumb. It didn’t help that his awful man was his uncle.</p><p>Luckily for the world, this uncle of his was not given the throne, but instead his late father. Then he got the throne when his father passed. </p><p>He was lost in his head. He didn't realize someone was right behind him “you know someone could assassinate you, Fire lord Kogane,” this made Keith jump, dropping all the paperwork he had been going through.</p><p>The tall broad man gave a hearty laugh while he picked up Keith’s paper adding it to the pile he had in his own hands. “I have more papers for you. Also, we have a couple of  people here that wish to speak with you about your alliance request, they say they are important people.” </p><p>“Thank you, Shiro,” he sighed. “ If you can take those papers into my study, I’ll go see the guest now.” Rubbing his temples in a circular motion. “ Also, Shiro, I swear while we are alone. If you don’t call me by my name I will!” He started to raise his voice.</p><p> This caused the flames around them to grow in size and sway back and forth, but this didn’t seem to dissuade “Or you will what?” Shiro could only smile wider getting into Keith’s face,” Fire Lord… Kogane!” </p><p>Keith let out a puff of smoke, but couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle then walked away towards the main hall to meet his guest. </p><p>He took another deep breath for what felt like the millionth time today, and it was only ten in the morning. He sat on his throne waiting on the visitors, he hated visitors, but he knew the importance of this alliance.</p><p>Knock, knock.</p><p>He centered himself first letting the fire dim around him. “You may enter.” </p><p>He wasn’t sure what he expected, maybe robes, and older delicates, but what he got was two teens to stroll into his throne room looking a little worse for wear. “Um, you're not the, um kingdom leader's representatives for the alliance I had requested are you?” He felt the pressure in the back of his head start in increase hoping his day wasn’t fixing to get worse. </p><p>“Leaders? Pidge! Is that what you told the guards we were?” The heavier set man in yellow Munk like entire seemed to get more nervous and panicky while he fiddled with the robe. </p><p>The small girl, Pidge, cackled so hard Keith could see the earth near her shift around slightly. He knew immediately what bender she was despite her small frail size. “I sure did. And they believed me. Hunk I've told you before if you act like you know what you are doing then people around you will believe you know what you are doing.” she grinned proudly after catching her breath. Then positioned her right hand into a fist and the other opened as they met together then bowed down. “Oh, fire lord Kogane. My humble shy friend and I wish to request to work for you,  to help resolve the war that is creeping closer to all the nations. We come from simple backgrounds but we are strong….,”</p><p>He looked at her in shock. Cutting her off with a wave of his wrist“Wow, is this all you asked from me? Why couldn’t have just gone through the correct channels to get jobs here?” </p><p>The two shared looks at each other. They looked around the room, spying their surroundings. The girl in the green outfit reached in her pocket and threw a  small object at Keith who immediately caught it. He recognized it as the pai sho chip of the white lotus. He took a deep breath,” I will need more information about your backgrounds, next time Go through the right channels. I’m a very busy man.”He played with the hem of his robe, and the flames around him flared up slightly trying to figure out what to do. “But because you two travel so far I hate to send you two away. I have a spare room for you two made up and will send you my adviser to help you with your room accommodations. I will now take my leave.” he got up trying to look as stoic as he could.</p><p>The larger yellow man got up and gave a small bow, “Thank you for seeing us, your highness.” he gave a small nod back and walked out the room dragging Pidge behind him. </p><p>He was happy to see Shiro outside the door waiting for him looking patient as ever. “we have guests that are joining us. Could you take them to the nice guest room and notify the Avatar of them. I think they will be joining us, and maybe help train the avatar?” </p><p>“That’s great to hear Keith. But how can you trust them?” Shiro queried following Keith close. </p><p>“Because they gave me this?” He pulled the chip out of his pocket. He noticed Shiro’s arched eyebrows, and Keith couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Shiro’s dramatic face. “My great-great-grandfather Created this secret organization called the white lotus some people also know them as nothing more than a roomer. They mostly worked for the avatar and worked to keep peace in the world. The downside is they are very hands off with the world. And they only help in case of complete total world destruction. Luckily for us, some of the newer members don’t agree with this and want to help more before the problem happens.” he said making his way to his study. </p><p>“Wow, that’s good, though it’s mighty convenient that they would show up when you needed someone to help us,” Shiro mentioned. </p><p>“Shiro it’s fine, plus I don’t have much choice but to trust them. So little people know about the organization. It’s fine” Even though Keith was telling Shiro this he felt like he was trying to sike himself up about the newcomers. He had a hard time trusting people, but since he had become king he had to force himself to be more trusting of others which put him through more stress. </p><p>He looked over at Shiro and waved his hands to get him to leave. “Please go and take care of them, they are probably waiting for you still in the throne room.” He could see Shiro bow and leave with his peripherals; he didn’t have the will to fully acknowledge him. He had too much paperwork to finish before the day ended. </p><p>Next thing Keith knew he was being shaken. Everything was dark around and he started to panic, he soon realized his eyes were closed and he slowly opened them hearing a voice course him awake, “Keith, wake up. It’s time for bed.”</p><p>“Shiro… how… how long have I been asleep?” he groggily rubbed his eyes showing dark circles and a child who had way too much responsibility.</p><p>Shiro could tell Keith looked completely exhausted. “Okay, that’s it. Keith, we are going to take a trip. You look like you are about to fall apart.”</p><p>“But.” he tried to interject. </p><p>“No, but. You are doing it. I will make all the preparations. And we will take a few days off. We will call it, ‘checking the villages’, and If you try to say no I will drag out myself.” he grabbed the young fire lord under his arms and lifted him to his feet. “Now off to bed for you.”</p><p>Keith mumbled, not fully registering what Shiro said, and stumbled to his bed. Completely succumbing to the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith is heading out to a village to check on his people. and he bumps into the a very talented person.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you everyone for reading!! sorry I haven't posted in a while. kind of forgot it when I got busy with life. I'm going to be trying to post more often soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get back here you little shit!” yelling could be heard echoing through the streets of a small village in the fire nation. </p><p>A streak of blue came running down a dirt path. Warm chocolate skin and a thin lanky body, his laughter filled the halls seeming to bring light to everywhere he went. </p><p>“You can’t catch me. I’m too fast.”  The young man laughed again, while fireballs were going past his head, he didn’t seem to mind the hot flames kissing his body while he ran.</p><p>“When we catch you, you will be put away for a long time you little thief. You have stolen for the last time.” He could hear them from the distance slowly getting further and further away, he was pleased with himself that today was another day of success, as he turned a corner into an ally. </p><p>Next thing he knew his body stopped with the sudden force of hitting something so hard, yet so soft, which caused him to topple over on top of the warm strong body. “Oh shit! I’m so sorry for running into you.” He grabbed his long sleeves pulling them closer to his wrist. </p><p>“Ouch, it’s fine. It wasn’t paying attention either. Are you okay?” The raven-haired man slowly looked up reaching out gently to check Lance’s body over.</p><p> Lance’s eyes blew wide at the man in front of him. He was beautiful. Shoulder length black hair, and beautiful fair skin. “I uh...uh…” Lance felt his brain just completely shut down, while this same seemed to try to check him over.</p><p>The only thing that brought him back to the real world, and the sound of footsteps behind him  “I’m fine, sorry again.” He shot up reaching out to help the man up.</p><p>The man looked away shyly for a moment. “Thanks,” he mumbled. Lance watched as the guy dusted off his traditional fire nation clothing, and Lance couldn’t help but let out a sigh of slight disappointment, but put on his best-winning smile anyway and reached out his hand. </p><p>“By the way, the names Lance. It’s a pleasure to meet you in the wonderful ally way.” He wiggled his eyebrow and was pleased to have the man chuckle and shaking his hand. Then he could hear footsteps grow closer. “Welp it sounds like it’s my time to go.” he smiled again, “hope to see you again beautiful.” he waved and blew a kiss. And started to stroll away, but was met with a dirt wall forming in his path. “Shit”</p><p>“Haha caught you, the guards have been looking everywhere for you.” a young female voice was heard from behind him. Just when he was thinking of his new escape plan he heard a loud groan and a whiny voice. </p><p>“Ah, man pidge. I was just trying to get some fresh. Without you three breathing down my neck.  It’s only been a couple of months since you and Hunk started working with me, and I feel like you guys are almost as suffocating as much as my work is.” Lance could only watch the raven haired man, Keith as he now knew his name, get poked in the chest by the small short caramel haired girl. </p><p>“Keith, I think you have forgotten the position you are in.” he watched as she gave him one more hard jab before she seemed to realize she was being watched from Lance. “Um, Keith, who is this?”</p><p>“Um, Lance, we sorta ran into each other.” and Lance couldn’t help but snort at that, but Pidge didn’t seem too happy about the comment. </p><p>“Keith! This Lance could have assassinated you.” She grabbed Keith’s wrist pulling him behind her as if to protect him from Lance.</p><p>He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Oh yeah little old me assassinated some random royal from the fire nation.” he sauntered closer to the two of them.” but I guess the little girl is right. If someone in your standing is letting someone like me get so close to you.” he then pulled out a traditional fire nation knife. “Because I got close.”</p><p>When he looked up to see the face of horror in the raven haired man, Lance's face dropped in despair and quickly tried to backtrack. “So um… be careful next time.” he tossed the man's knife back to him landing on the ground in front of the man.”Um, bye.”</p><p>He sadly didn’t get far. He knew the others could still see him when he was grabbed roughly by the arm yanked up into the air.</p><p> Ah-ha there you are you little worthless shit.” the man said coldly. This man had yellowing teeth, one eye, and one arm.  But he still towered over Lance. “You are stealing from the police for the last time.” The man grabbed Lance by the hair causing him to help in pain causing the grotesque man to laugh coldly. </p><p>“Fuck you!” Lance yelled, kicking up into a flip landing his foot square in the man’s face causing the man to let go. “I will never stop fighting, and stealing from the likes of you.”</p><p>The man lunged for him with a fist full of fire. </p><p>“You military, royal fire nation scum. Stealing and tormenting the people here. I’m just taking back what belongs to  the people.”</p><p>He easily started to move out of the way, but then noticed the two people behind him still not moving. He cursed reaching out letting the fire hit him right into the chest. He let his body land on the ground limply. </p><p>He could hear the man behind him yell. “What do you think you're doing?” Lance looked upholding his chest in pain seeing Keith march over to the guard. “You can not shoot fireballs at the town people like that. You could have killed him.” </p><p>“Who do you think are? trying to tell me what to do? I’m the captain of the guards here on this forsaken island.” He guard gave a cold grin as fire was forming in his hands. </p><p>“Leave him alone. He is not from here.” Lance couldn’t help himself but defend the raven boy. He looked over when he felt someone helping him into a sitting position realizing it was the small girl. </p><p>Keith looked at Lance and smiled slightly “He is right you know, about me not being from here. Also being a guard you should know exactly who I am.” Keith grabbed the guard’s arm Quilling the fire in the man's arm while other people came around this hateful guard. ”You know, The King of the Fire nation.” Keith stood tall.</p><p>Lance and the guard’s eyes grew wide with the information that they just heard. </p><p>“And we have been looking at your ‘work’ Sendak. I think this is your last job.” Keith looked over at the man with the scar across his face. “Shiro take him away."</p><p>Shiro’s face stretched wide with a smile. “Of course Fire Lord Kogane.” and before the guard, Sendak, could even react cuffs were latched around the man's wrist. </p><p>Lance could only watch as the guard was pulled away screaming and shouting. Bellowing threats something like Zarkon would hear about this, and make Keith pay until the man was finally out of sight and this small village started to quiet down once again.  </p><p>Lance took a deep break slowing struggling to fully get up when he saw a cloud of white hair, and a voice he never wanted to hear again ring out through the ally seeming to pierce his soul to the core. </p><p>“Lance. Lance is that you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! let me know your thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Come Fight With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith tries to comfort Lance, and convince him to join the rest of Keith's group.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for taking so long on this chapter.<br/>I hope you enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lance. Lance, is that you?” </p>
<p>Lance heard a female voice called out to him. He knew that voice, he grew up with that voice. Anger and panic started to set in. </p>
<p>“Oh Lura... “ he jumped up to his feet. Showing that there was no damage on his chest where the fire hit him. “Fancy seeing you here… and with the fire Lord no doubt. Thought you hated fire benders.” He didn’t care that there was venom in his voice. He wanted her to know how much he hated her.  </p>
<p>He slowly backed away holding his arm tightly digging his nails into the side of his arm as stress started to fill him. “And shit… I talked to… TOUCHED EVEN, the Fire lord…” He turned to Keith and bowed low. “I’m sorry if I said anything disrespectful.” Then tried to back away.</p>
<p>“Lance, wait. Can we talk?” Lance watched Allura speak gently, at one time this voice would have been a lullaby to him. Watched her slender hand reach out for him but he made sure to pull away before she could touch him.</p>
<p>“Oh, you want to talk now.” He laughed a cold and humorless laugh. “I think not. I’m done talking to the likes of you.” He backed looking for an opening to make a run for it, but a strong arm wrapped around his forearm before he could distance himself anymore. </p>
<p>He looked up and saw a large man in a yellow headband hold on his arm tightly. “I’m sorry buddy, even if you did help us grab Sendak in the act, you still have a warrant for your arrest. Right your highness.” The large man asked looking over at the King. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah. You're right. Sorry, Lance. You were one of the other people we were looking for in this town. We can either give you to the authorities in this town or come with us.”  Keith looked at Allura for confirmation and she nodded swiftly though a little teary eyed. </p>
<p>“Are you kidding me! Ugh, can you just banish me or something?” Lance complained loudly while he let himself be cuffed. Then he glared at Allura. “That doesn’t mean I’ll talk to you. This is the last you will hear my voice. I rather rot in prison than talk to you!” He glared at her while he let himself be taken away. The man in the Yellow headband cooed at him making sure his wounds were okay and was being very gentle.</p>
<p>He could hear the larger man with a white tuft of hair at the top of his head seem to console Allura. Lance felt nothing but disgusted by the act and could only scoff at the two. </p>
<p>Lance now found himself sitting in a cell. Anything he had on him that could have been used to break out was taken away from him. His hands and legs were bound and covered per Allura’s request. She knew what he was even if he tried to hide it. </p>
<p>Sitting in the cold cell he could hear footsteps heading its way to his cell. He squared his shoulders preparing for whoever was making their way to him, he knew how the guards were, but he was not expecting a slim body and raven haired man walking up to his cell. </p>
<p>“What a pleasure it is to have the fire lord himself greet me with his presence.”  He grinned while giving a faux bow.” What brings you to my lonely cell?’</p>
<p>“Please, you know my name. Keith is fine. I came to check on you.” Keith spoke so softly that Lance had to force himself not to give a soft expression.</p>
<p>“Oh, check on me? Why would you do something like that, to this lowly prisoner?” He glanced up using humor to hide being so unhappy that he was stuck in this cell. </p>
<p>“Well, Allura did ask me…”</p>
<p>“Nope just stop there.” He didn’t care but snapped at the king for that. He didn’t want to hear anything that she had to ask.</p>
<p>“Okay, so you’re a fire bender?” Keith asked, trying to change the subject slowly reaching out unlocking the cell door.</p>
<p>“So, Lura did talk to you.” he snapped. “I am, what’s it to you? Are you here looking for a fight? Because I will give you one anytime anywhere.” He spoke trying to bait the man. </p>
<p>“Yes, I did speak to her.” Keith walked through the cell door seeming anxious and rubbing his thumb and finger together. “It’s funny you say that…” He chuckled then frowned at the realization of what he said,” wait that doesn’t sound quite right, um, I actually came over here to make a proposition for you.”</p>
<p>“Go on?” He straightened himself up not fully trusting the man that walked into the cell but also liked the idea of maybe a way to get out of this place.</p>
<p>“Well, I heard you like a challenge, and you know. I do too. Shiro might kill me for this, but I want to challenge you to some fun, an Agni Kai. You win and I let you go. I win and you come to work for me.” Keith said, giving Lance a warm smile. “Now you don’t have to agree with this, but this would be the fastest way to your release, well at least no longer being stuck into a small cell for many years.” </p>
<p>“And why would I do any of this? I’m pretty happy in this small lonely cell.” Lance pouted and rotated his body away from Keith with a little scoot to face the other direction. </p>
<p>“Because you really won’t have a downside. You either go free, or you get to live in the palace as a guard and work on stopping the upcoming war. I on the other hand would be losing a good bender. And even if I do win, Shiro is going to hound me for the rest of my life for doing something so stupid.” Keith reached out placing his hand on Lance’s shoulder. “I didn’t just ask Allura about you, though she didn’t give me much to work for. I did have to do my own research on you, partly out of curiosity and partly because I wanted to know more about you. I know you're not a bad guy, I can see it in you. It is strange that I couldn’t find anything on you until you got to the fire nation. That’s beside the point. Come on fight me and see where your fate will take you.” He whispered softly seeming to try and course Lance into it. </p>
<p>All lance could do is sigh giving in to the raven haired boy. “Okay. I will.  I guess you're right. I have nothing to lose.” even though he was the one who said it first he felt like he was on the losing side of this agreement.  </p>
<p>Kieth smiled at him. He didn’t know what it was about this boy but he could tell he was good and had a lot more life in him than he was letting on. “Good I’m glad you chose this path,” He stood up and marched his way up to the cell and spoke up. “Guard come down here at once.” </p>
<p>Keith grinned when he heard swift running down the hallway. Keith could tell the man sounded panicked and Lance noticed the small grin on Keith’s face. “Fire lord Kogane, what’s wrong? Did the Prisoner do anything to you?” fire formed from the guard’s hands who seemed to be slightly out of breath and took a battle stance. </p>
<p>“Calm down, he did nothing wrong.” He hid a small chuckle, “ Take the man’s binds off! I need Him brought to the battle arena at once and get him a sword.” He stretched out his whole arm to the young tan man in the cell smiling brightly. </p>
<p>“What?” The guard looked dumbfounded, and he could hear Lance chuckle in the background and slightly shake the binds that covered his hands and feet. </p>
<p>“You heard me. Do as you're told. I will be there in half an hour” He looked over at the tan man. “I will see you in a few minutes, I expect a proper fight.”</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, I will think about it.” Keith saw Lance wave both hands dismissively. </p>
<p>Keith strolled away heading to his kingdom to get ready for his small battle. He didn’t think he had anything to worry about; he even felt a little lighter. He was too busy thinking about the slender chocolate skinned man that he ran right into Shiro. </p>
<p>“Keith, what has got you so distracted.” Shiro tilted his head in a smirk holding Keith steady with his one arm.</p>
<p>“Oh hey Shiro, um nothing, don’t worry about it.” he tried to stroll away from the side. </p>
<p>“Firelord Kogane, the prisoner is waiting for you in the courtyard.” Keith heard the guard from before march up to him and gave a salute, and Keith could only let out a curse under his breath. </p>
<p>“Keith, what are you doing?” Shiro demanded making his hold on Keith stronger. </p>
<p>“Shiro let me go, I made a deal with Lance. I didn’t believe he truly belonged in jail. He is a good person. So I’m making a deal with him to fight for his freedom, or just work for me.” He wormed his way out of Shiro’s grasp and started to hop backward. “Sorry, Shiro I have to go!” Then made a run for it to the battle arena. </p>
<p>“Keith!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>don't forget to check out my <a href="https://phantomaskadrien13.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>  and  <a href="https://twitter.com/PhantoMask13">Twitter</a> .</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey sorry for the late update.  I have been busy with life, and haven't really felt like working on anything. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith was rather surprised. This wasn’t supposed to be a formal Agni Kai but somehow he managed to get quite a crowd in the battle arena. Though he shouldn’t be too surprised, the world does seem to travel fast. Especially when you live in a castle where there is the only gossip to keep you going.</p>
<p>He took a firm step into the arena and heard a small roar of people which only made him chuckle a little. Keith looked over to see Pidge and Hunk give him a thumbs up and shook his head, of course, they were the culprit for this multitude of people in such a short time. He kept walking and started to feel the glare of a certain one armed man who was glaring daggers in his back. </p>
<p>Keith finally strolled to the middle of the arena, “Welcome everyone! I see many of you gathered to witness this fight today. I’m sure you are aware this will be a nonexile Agni Kai, and there will be no permanent damage done to either party. I’m wanting to test the capability of Lance McClain, If he is to win I’m granting his freedom, but if he is to lose everyone in the palace will welcome him with open arms, and will be working here.”</p>
<p> He looked over when the gate opened as Lance walked into the arena now fully dressed looking much more refreshed. “Lance, we will be fighting with swords, if need be we will use bending. But do your best to refrain. We do not want to accidentally hit the people here speculating.”</p>
<p>Lance reached out to grab the sword that was handed to him. “Sounds good to me, your highness,” He swung the sword in a figure eight then threw himself into a sloppy bow. Coming up from the bow he faltered a little when he caught a glimpse of dark chocolate skin, long silver hair, with the most beautiful blue eyes woman staring at him. </p>
<p>He shook his head and looked back to Keith, and took a stance. Keith did the same following suit, but Lance could tell his stance looked much sturdier. They slowly started to circle each other but Lance started to lose his patience, and couldn’t wait any longer and charge after him. Keith easily blocked the sword pushing the sword towards Lance’s chest forcing him to jump back into a roll. Barely making it to his feet in time to see the dust fly towards his face followed by a sword nearly slicing his face. </p>
<p>“Oh wow, the great Fire Lord throwing cheap tricks.” He chuckled jumping back into the fight. </p>
<p>“Never said this was going to be a fair fight!” and Lance felt his face go completely red with the way Keith smirked at him. </p>
<p>The two went back and forth for a while, but Lance felt like he was going downhill. He was starting to struggle, and the more he struggled the more frustrated he got. He was losing his temper and what was once a simple back and forth was now starting to come out as snarls and yells, and was starting to feel the heat in his hands.  </p>
<p>“Could you just, slow down!” He shouted then looked over to the crowd and caught the eye of Allura, and he was confused for a moment, she looked worried. That angered him; he knew she didn’t really care for him. He looked over at Keith with a snarl and rushed at him with such conviction that he left himself wide open that Keith easily knocked his sword right out of his hand, causing him to fall on the ground.</p>
<p>His brain blanked while fear suddenly filled his body. Images of water and ice rushing towards him. He backed on the snow, no dirt, crawling back. He was shaking as the ice was charging at him like a spear. He did the only thing he could think to do was bring up a thick wall of fire that moved like water to protect himself. </p>
<p>He then shot fire at the person to protect himself and was shocked to see the fire separate in a delicate arch and a hand reach out and grab his wrist pulling it back in one swift motion. Lance let out a low shriek in a panic expecting his arm to be turned into ice. </p>
<p>“Calm down, say I win.” He heard the voice, Male. Then he remembered. He was fighting in an Agni Kai… with Keith. He took a breath looking around with a grunt and was happy to realize the crowd didn’t seem to notice his panic. </p>
<p>“I admit defeat.” He said as loud as he could hoping his voice didn’t crack with the effort. </p>
<p>The strong arm slowly released him, and Lance stumbled to all fours and looked up to see Keith walk in front of him. “As everyone can see, I am the victor and everyone will now welcome Lance with open arms in this castle. Now, Get out of here and back to work.” and Lance was surprised to see the people pout and sigh as they walked away seeming to go back to work without much of a fuss at all.”Pidge, Hunk, come with me to help Lance to your dorm house. He will be taking one last room in the house.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance would have chuckled seeing the girl with the chestnut hair, and the large man with the headband whine a little saying they had been using it for storage and a workshop, and Lance could swear they froze up for a moment as Keith stared daggers at them. </p>
<p>“I can get up on my own.” He replied before they got completely over, not wanting to bother them. Frustrated that his legs seemed to shake and his arms were a little sore, and before he realized it those same strong arms were already helping him to his feet.  </p>
<p>“Let me help you. I wasn’t expecting you to firebend like that, but you seemed frightened. Are you okay?” He looked up to see Keith stare at him with such concern. </p>
<p>Lance knew his face was heating up quickly and looked away pulling his arms out of Keith’s grasp.”I’m fine, your highness.” </p>
<p>Keith sighs but didn’t say anything as Pidge and Hunk walk up to them. </p>
<p>“Welcome to the team.”  The curly chestnut hair girl bounced up and stretched out her hand.”I’m Katie Holt, but you can just call me Pidge, and this large, soft guy is Hunk!”</p>
<p>Hunk came in for a hug which surprised Lance and froze up for a moment still in shock from his fight with Keith. “Um, nice to meet you Hunk, Pidge, as you guys know I’m Lance.” He said shyly. He gently pulled himself out of Hunk's grasp and brushed his pants off. “Alright to the dorms I guess.” he smiled.</p>
<p>“Of course follow us. See you later Keith!” Pidge Pointed at Keith. “Don’t forget we got a trip soon!” </p>
<p>“Ya, ya. And Don’t make Lance clean that room!” Keith chuckled as he waved them away, watching them pull Lance around. When they got out of his sight he let out a long and tired sigh. “I know you're still there, Allura Come out. </p>
<p>“So how did you know?” She asked, walking out from behind the pillar. </p>
<p>“Come on now. I could see you looking so upset through the whole fight. You look like you were about to cry.” He turned around to look at her. “You thought it was going to be worse didn’t you?” He walked up to her. </p>
<p>“So you could tell. I wouldn’t be lying if I said I wasn’t worried, but you handled it quite well.” She let out her own sigh that seemed to rival his own. “I guess I need to get going. Thank you for talking to me.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, have a good night avatar,” Keith said calmly not wanting to deal with Shiro now that this was all over and quickly made himself scarce.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a>Twitter</a>
  <a>  Here

 </a>
  <a href="https://phantomaskadrien13.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>
  <a> Here</a>
</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://phantomaskadrien13.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>